Restlessness
by DrKCooper
Summary: A short one shot. Maura and Jane attend a VERY boring work presentation. Jane gets restless. Maura wants to know why.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Rizzoli & Isles _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Restlessness**

"This is important," Maura whispered.

"It's not," Jane huffed a bit more loudly than appropriate for her surroundings.

"It's your job," Maura whispered this time close to Jane's ear.

"It's not. It's an annual lecture about blah, blah, do good, blah."

"Shh."

"Do NOT shush me."

"You're a child."

"You love me," she stood from the auditorium seat and made her way to the back.

Maura smiled at Jane's petulance as much as her statement.

Adjusting in her seat, Maura wondered how long until Jane insisted they sneak out and play hooky for the rest of the day.

At the back of the auditorium Jane stood against the wall, feet crossed to match her arms and found her eyes wandering over to Maura often. Something about the angle of lighting in the auditorium made the gold in the doctor's hair really sparkle. The all too familiar feeling in Jane's stomach made itself known.

 _God, I'm attracted to her_.

Taking a deep breath, Jane made her way back toward her seat. She playfully bumped her shoulder into Maura's, the doctor listening intently to the presentation on stage. She was adorable when she was concentrating.

"I think he just said our personal decisions should be cleared by our department supervisors. Should I ask him if it's okay to skip dinner with my mom tonight?" Jane whispered.

"He said interagency personnel decisions must be..." she turned to Jane at that moment and realized from the look on her face that she was kidding.

"You cannot skip dinner with your mother, Jane."

"After sitting through this all day, I can't sit through that, too," Jane whined.

The balding man sitting nearest their seats turned around and glared at Jane. She put her hands up as if to say, 'alright, alright.'

Maura's heel kicked at Jane's foot, smirking as she did so. In response, Jane once again bumped her shoulder. When their eyes met, the simultaneous subdued joy was met with that familiar spark that passed between them from time to time.

Like the awkward junior high kid she once was, Jane butted the side of her hand against Maura's, touching her pinky and yearning to hold her hand.

While attempting to return her attention to the presenter it became obvious to the medical examiner that she was hopelessly distracted and beginning to flush.

"Pay attention while I visit the ladies room," Maura instructed.

Pulling in her legs, Jane watched Maura pass in front of her. Jane was too captivated to come up with a witty retort.

It didn't take long for Jane to become fidgety, bored and uncomfortable. She stood and followed in the direction of the good doctor.

"Jane!" Maura was surprised when she exited the bathroom and found Jane in the atrium leaning against the wall. "What are you doing out here? I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. You told me to pay attention to the most boring speaker in the history of boring speakers. Guess what? I got bored."

"I was gone 2 minutes," Maura came to stand next to the detective. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean? I was bored."

"You say you were bored, but I know you, this isn't boredom. This is something else. Tell me," Maura turned her body so that Jane was forced to make eye contact.

"I don't know," Jane began shuffling her feet a bit and picking at her thumbnail.

"Jane." Maura took the unsettled hands in her own and persisted.

"Drop it, please," Jane walked away and back to the dreaded auditorium.

Maura took a deep breath, smoothed her skirt and then followed.

"You must really not want to talk if you preferred this," Maura whispered once reseated.

Jane had been messing around on her phone as the doctor sat down; she pulled up a note, typed something and showed Maura the screen. It was a sad emoji with the word 'sorry.'

Maura shook her head, took the phone and caused Jane to huff as she expected Maura to instruct her to pay attention. Jane was surprised when Maura began clicking away, pausing to consider whatever she had typed and then handing over the phone.

It read: 'Would it be easier to tell me what is bothering you in emojis?'

Jane rolled her eyes and out the phone back in her blazer pocket.

Returning her attention to where it should be, the detective didn't last long before she inwardly groaned at her situation. She removed her phone. Made a note and handed it over.

'Maybe with text.'

Maura smiled, though her heart was suddenly palpating.

Rather than respond in text, Maura leaned against Jane, whispering "tell me" against the wisps of hair near Jane's ear. Jane shivered.

'It's you. It's that dress. It's the tone in your voice. It's the way you whisper.'

Maura tried not to grin, but her heart did something as close to fluttering as the human body allowed.

'What's wrong with this dress?' Maura inserted an emoji of her own, a winking one.

"Come with me," Jane hummed against Maura's ear while taking the woman's hand in her own. Maura followed with curiosity and anticipation.

"Where are we...a conference room?" Maura was confused as Jane closed the door behind them.

"I saw it when I was out here earlier," Jane explained.

"Come here."

Maura was unaccustomed to her best friend summoning her closer like this. She stepped forward into Jane's personal space.

"What?" her breath caught as Jane's hand came up and traced the neckline of Maura's dress.

"Jane..."

"Tell me you don't purposely do this to me," Jane spoke as her finger dipped with the material.

"I didn't consider that my dress would be," she hesitated, "an obstacle."

"It's only an obstacle if I try to get it off you."

Maura's chest was beginning to flush, something she couldn't hide from the woman tracing your chest.

"And would you want to get me out of this dress?" her voice reached a new level of sultry.

"Maur," Jane groaned as she dropped her head to the M.E.'s shoulder.

"I'm not certain I grasp what is happening."

"You and me both," Jane moaned.

"If you make that noise, I know precisely where this will lead and I don't believe you're ready for that," Maura placed a hand on the back of Jane's neck and did everything in her power to control the rush of adrenaline and unadulterated lust in her body.

"We should go back in," Jane said as she lifted her head, looking into Maura's eyes and enjoying the feeling of the hand, er, fingernails on her neck.

"That should be the equivalent of dumping ice water over ourselves," Maura spoke.

"Did the perfect Dr. Isles just admit to this being bored?" Jane teased.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

The question need not be asked. Jane leaned in with the gentle pressure from Maura's hand. It was soft, caring and unbearably hot.

"That was not ice," Maura's words vibrated against Jane's lips as they pulled away.

"No, definitely not. But it was very nice."

Maura smiled.

"Let's get back."

"Would you, I mean," Jane hesitated. "Can we take this up later?"

"I'd be disappointed if we didn't," the doctor shimmied her shoulders as she left the conference room.

Jane shook her head. She was hopeless.

- _finis_ -


End file.
